This project concentrates on the study of regulation of cell division and specific gene expression in lens cells and the associated loss of such regulation during cataract formation. We will investigate the relationship between epithelial cells and lens fibers by correlating observations of in vitro cultured lenses with documented clinical evidence. This will elucidate the psychology of lens epithelial cells and their role in certain cataracts. Epithelial cell cultures free of the fibers, on the other hand, will enable us to manipulate and analyze individual cells and epithelial regions in order to more specifically document lens cell transformations. Emphasis will be placed on the qualitative determination of crystalline content and collagen synthesis. The dramatic cellular transformation that can be induced by in vitro culture of the lens provide excellent material for the elucidation of the role of somatic cell transformation in disease. More specifically, we hope to continue to uncover the changes in the metabolically active lens surface that may have bearing on cataractogenesis.